100 Floors Up
"Alright (Name) , I'm going to cut to the chase. This time, it will be virtually impossible to escape. Here on the top floor of the empire city building, we have constructed a fancy prison for y'all. With our constant high security, contraband resistance, and broken elevator system, we are leaving you with no chance of escape - enjoy!" ~ From Warden Antony Melkins Upon Arrival 100 Floors Up '''is the second prison in the Jumbo Jail Pack for the Escapists 2. Summary The map is labeled as a "moderate" difficulty prison. It features a large skyscraper on the 100th floor, with electrical lines and clouds outside. It holds 10 inmates (yourself included) and has 20 guards, and 2 riot guards . Each cell holds 1 inmate. Schedule Jobs *Janitor (Default) *Laundry *Kitchen *Mailman *Window Cleaner Strategies / Ways To Escape There are three ways to escape 100 Floors Up : Going Down : Floor One Please! : Items Needed : *Fixed Elevator Button *Plastic Red Key *Screwdriver *Energy Module Preparation : *Get 70 Intelligence . *Get a comb or toothbrush , and a lighter . *Get a tub of talcum powder , and a tube of toothpaste . *Craft one molten plastic , and one wad of putty . *Beat up the guard with the red key , quickly craft a red key mold , then place the key back into the guard's pockets . *Craft the plastic red key . *Craft an energy module with 2 batteries and 1 wire . *Find or buy a Screwdriver . *Go to the far east side of the prison with the plastic red key , enter the red doors , and go to the elevator. *Take the broken elevator button from a desk just to the right of the elevator . *Find 2 wire , 2 tubes of glue , and 2 duct tapes . *Craft 2 repair wires , then craft the fixed elevator button . *Stash these things in your desk (the hidden compartment.) The Escape : *Grab your things (fixed elevator button, plastic red key, screwdriver, energy module.) *Go to the far east side of the prison, enter the red doors , and go to the elevator. *Repair it with the fixed elevator button, the screwdriver, and the energy module. *Enjoy the escape! Going Down : Zappy Zip Line! : Items Needed : *Plastic Red Key *Rubber Zipline Hook *Plastic Orange Key Preparation : *Get 60 Intelligence . *Get a comb or toothbrush , and a lighter . *Get a tub of talcum powder , and a tube of toothpaste . *Craft one molten plastic , and one wad of putty . *Beat up the guard with the red key , quickly craft a red key mold , then place the key back into the guard's pockets . *Craft the plastic red key . *Repeat this process but with an orange key . *Craft or buy a zipline hook . (timber + wire) *Find or buy a rubber boot , a lighter , and an ice block . *Craft 1 molten rubber , then craft the Rubber Zipline Hook . *Stash these things in your desk (the hidden compartment.) The Escape : *Grab your things (plastic red key, rubber zipline hook, plastic orange key.) *Go through the red doors that lead to the elevator, but instead of going there, continue north past these red doors until you find some orange doors. *Go through those doors, up the nearby stairs and enter the roof on floor 101. *On the roof find the power lines, use your electric-resistant rubber zipline hook, and escape! Perameter Breakout : '''Coming Soon!!! Category:Prisons Category:Jumbo Jail Pack